


Desafío

by keistars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark escribe fanfics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keistars/pseuds/keistars
Summary: Un día, a Mark se le ocurrió dejar de escribir fanfics y decidió contar algo que pasó en realidad. La historia de ChenLe, su amigo más débil y a la vez el más fuerte de NCT Dream, había pasado por un desencuentro con su persona y todos los que lo rodeaban, y Mark quería que el mundo supiera cómo logró salir de ello con ayuda de diecisiete personas mágicas.





	Desafío

ChenLe amaba a Lucas.

No era un amor superficial ni nada por el estilo, él solo lo amaba y ya. Pensaba más en Lucas que en sí mismo, y eso había comenzado a asustarlo.

Durante los conciertos en los que estaban los dieciocho juntos, trataba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse del lado de los Dream, y algunas veces lo lograba, otras, se dejaba llevar por ese tonto enamoramiento y se iba a los brazos de Wong YukHei. ¿Cómo reaccionaba el mayor a todo esto? Realmente indiferente si hay que ser sinceros, su manera de amar era extraña y así como ChenLe no podía dejar de pensar en él, Lucas no podía dejar de ser egoísta.

El tiempo pasó, de hecho, hubieron bastantes momentos desafortunados para ambos, pero ninguno dejó de enfrentarlos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta que ocurrió.

ChenLe toda su vida había sido el tipo de chico que miraba al mundo y sonreía, por eso era el perfecto vitamínico para NCT Dream. Un día, ChenLe dejó de sonreír y todos afuera comenzaron a compararlo con RenJun, el "cínico sin sentimientos que finge ser inocente". A la empresa le cayó tan mal, que decidieron hacer algo que jamás se imaginaron para un niño: llevaron a ChenLe a un psicólogo con la autorización de sus padres para no comerse ninguna demanda después.

Las cosas venían bien, el niño se abrió a la profesional porque se veía confiable pero no sabía que ella le iba a meter un puñal en la espalda.Se lo contó a sus padres, y ellos confiados, se lo contaron a la empresa.

_—¡Enamorado! ¡Eso no te sirve para ser un profesional!_

_—¿Y de quién te enamoraste? ¿De una fan, de alguien de tu mismo grupo? ¿Es... alguien de la empresa?_

ChenLe solo podía llorar y dejarse maltratar psicológicamente por las mismas personas que llamó amigos una vez, sus managers, en ese momento extrañaba mucho a MC Ari porque era el único que lo entendía y le daba consejos.

Pero también hubo algo bueno en todo eso, su grupo jamás lo defraudaría y como todo buen grupo lo defendían con uñas y garras, recibiendo más de una amenaza de que los iban a correr y ahí usaban sus mejores armas estratégicas:

_—El contrato expira en 5 años más._

_—Si se va él, todo NCT lo sigue._

_—A nuestras fans no les va a importar la empresa, les importamos nosotros._

Y ChenLe agradecía tener a Johnny, Taeyong y Yuta.

Todo fue un dolor inmenso para el menor del grupo de China, y como tenía tanto miedo, Dongyoung decidió hacer algo más drástico.

_—Les digo la verdad, Taeil es mágico._

Tal vez Doyoung siempre tuvo razón y lo ignoraban porque era más gracioso burlarse de él. Pero Doyoung sabía todo eso porque había visto la magia de Taeil con sus propios ojos; hubo un tiempo en que la depresión lo atacó también a él y en lo único que pudo refugiarse fue en el mayor del grupo, obviando a lo lejos a Johnny y Hansol que habían sido sus amigos por más tiempo.

Pero es que había algo en Taeil que no entiendes hasta que lo experimentas. Taeil es callado, nunca opina y te observa con esos ojos que te hacen darte cuenta de las cosas que hablas. Moon Taeil es como un psíquico, se comunica con la mente.

Volviendo a nuestro personaje principal, les quiero contar cómo fue que ChenLe se enteró del poder de Taeil.

En ese entonces, Dongyoung estaba tan alterado porque "uno de sus hijos estaba muriendo de depresión y no podía verlo sufrir más", palabras suyas, yo no lo inventé. Y fue tan grave la situación que Tom & Jerry de NCT 127 decidieron unirse por fin para hacer algo bueno.

Taeyong y Dongyoung estaban preocupados por su bebé ChenLe. Y hasta Johnny se convenció de las cosas que decían sobre Taeil, fue cuando todo el grupo, incluído Lucas, le pidió al menor que hablara con Taeil. Y así lo hizo.

 _—Hyung —_ Moon no lo miraba pero sabía que no tenía que tener miedo _—. ¿Podemos hablar?_

Le contó todo como si fuera un drama de preparatoria, Taeil luchaba por no cambiar de expresión porque todo lo que escuchaba le resultaba cómico; sin embargo entendía lo que era tener ese tipo de dramas, si él fue el que los tuvo cuando empezó a sentirse extraño al lado de Johnny.

El mayor usó ese momento para confundir a ChenLe y esperar a que se diera cuenta que todo lo que le estaba contando no estaba mal en ninguna forma.

 _—Lele... —_ contestó él ante todo el embrollo _—. La vida nos da desafíos, y el tuyo es amar a alguien, decide si quieres seguir enamorado de él con todas sus fuerzas o si prefieres vivir amargado y que te comparen cada vez más con RenJun, porque luego seguirá SiCheng, y al final te transformarás en mí —_ se acercó para poder susurrarle en el oído _—: Créeme, no te gustaría vivir fingiendo, tienes mucha felicidad que tirar todavía._

Y Lele hizo lo que jamás creyó que iba a hacer. Corrió como loco desquiciado por toda la empresa hasta que encontró a YukHei ensayando para sacar un Station, la coreografía era buena, la voz del chico era buena, su cara de "vengo aquí a mandar" era más que buena. Y ChenLe no pensó nunca en todos los problemas que traería el besarlo en medio de todos, con sus bailarines, las chicas de Red Velvet y el manager que más lo odiaba mirando el espectáculo.

Lo peor de todo no fue el beso en sí, porque YukHei lo siguió como si nada, nadie sabía que había estado esperando ese momento prácticamente desde que conoció a ChenLe. Lo peor de todo fueron las reacciones alrededor.

Yerim también gustaba de Lucas, pero su enamoramiento era más psicológico, ella creía que estar con alguien de su edad era mejor para la empresa pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie, y ver a alguien tres años menor que ella hacer algo que nunca pudo hacer, la llevó a pensar más en su propia persona, y ese mismo día se confesó románticamente a Yoonoh y no hay que mentir, él la aceptó.

El resto de las chicas de Red Velvet sacaban fotos.

Los bailarines habían comenzado a alejarse pero había uno que miraba con una sonrisa y estoy seguro de que si no estaba ese manager ahí habría aplaudido como si estuviera terminando de ver una película de Marvel en el cine.

El problema fue, en efecto, ese mismo mánager. Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el establecimiento, y... ¡eran lo mismo de siempre! Esta gente no puede inventar amenazas mejores, y si llegaba al típico "voy a matarte" sabía que ChenLe era lo suficientemente loco como para ser el primero en ponerse en frente.

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que el amor que sentía ChenLe por YukHei no era unilateral; el mayor solo esperaba el momento correcto para hacer las cosas. Y las hizo cuando fue realmente correcto, porque por el niño arriesgó su carrera por primera vez.

_—¡Si lo obligas a renunciar, seré yo el que siga! ¡Y las dieciséis personas que hay detrás de mí se irán con nosotros!_

Se sintió la persona más orgullosa del mundo porque al fin pudo repetir lo que Taeyong decía sin tener ningún remordimiento. Pudo usar todo lo que le enseñó Dongyoung algún día y copió a Johnny y a Yuta a más no poder, era como Thanos absorbiendo la energía de Hulk y Thor juntos. Él conocía a los poderosos de NCT y solo esperaba a su motivación para ser como ellos.

Tener un grupo con muchas personas no siempre es algo malo, se acabará el papel higiénico con rapidez astral y gritaremos mucho cuando comemos todos juntos, pero lo importante de tener a diecisiete personas al lado tuyo es asegurarte que ninguna de ellas te va a defraudar.

Y NCT jamás me ha defraudado.

_—¡Mark! ¡Deja de escribir babosadas en internet! ¡Ya todos sabemos que eres tú el que hace fanfics y los escribe en inglés para que no nos demos cuenta!_

_—Lo saben pero no me detienen._

Les quise contar la historia de ChenLe, pero tal vez para que entiendan, deba también contarlo todo desde la perspectiva de Lucas. Prometo entrevistarlo y llenarlo de preguntas algún día, pero por ahora, tengo una cita con el chico cínico que finge ser inocente e invitamos a Yoonoh y a Yerim para que fuera más diverso. Llevaríamos al resto, pero... ustedes acaban de leer lo de pasar vergüenza con un grupo grande de gente, y YukHei y ChenLe no pueden dejar de gritar cuando ven cosas que los emocionan.

Con todo este drama me di cuenta de muchas cosas, Taeil sí es mágico, Taeyong es la persona más leal que conozco, Dongyoung tiene el alma de padre más pura que he visto y yo soy un maestro escribiendo anécdotas.

Soy Mark Lee y acabas de leer la historia de ChenLe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren la perspectiva de Lucas, solo pídanla.


End file.
